


It's A Piece of Cake

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Haley's a tad peeved at her wife for apparently forgetting her birthday.But did shereallyforget?
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	It's A Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some of this while semi auto level grinding on FF9 hehehehehe

Sitting at the dinner table in the house on the farm, Haley proceeded to go through the piles of photos she'd recently developed in her newly built dark room.

Her new camera had proven to be quite a good quality one, going by all the perfectly captured memories she'd been able to preserve on film. Once all the photos were categorized the way she wanted, Haley then pulled over a nearby photo album (also a gift, of course), and began putting them all in. 

In front of Haley sat the rest of her presents, which included a haphazardly arranged bouquet of sunflowers and daffodils (from her sister Emily, interestingly enough), several hundreds worth of couture outfits (her parents), and some kind of tropical fruit salad (her friend Alex, who claimed he got help from his grandma). 

All but one person managed to leave her some kind of present or birthday greeting. However, the one she didn't get anything from, was also the one she needed something from the most: 

Her beloved wife. 

Much to Haley's dismay and frustration, the farmer was quick to leave for the desert that morning after attending to the farm errands. Nothing so much as a note telling her those two little words she'd been wanting to hear. Suffice it to say, Haley was more than a little ticked off at her wife right now. 

Watching TV proved boring after a while. Taking pictures of the shows on TV was just stupid. If Haley had any farming know-how, she'd probably try and make improvements on the property. Really, Haley was amazed she didn't die of a severe case of birthday induced ennui. 

It was while Haley was standing to to her feet that she heard the shrill ringing of the house phone. Rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly, Haley went to answer it. 

...

"Yes, hello?" 

The tone of voice Doctor Harvey was greeted with indicated that perhaps he'd called at a bad time. He decided not to let it affect him, since the information he was about to disclose was of the utmost importance. The sound of a woman moaning in pain nearby reinforced this. 

"Excuse me, Ms. Haley?" The doctor began after clearing his throat. "I'm calling to inform you of your wife's admittance to my clinic. From what I've been told, she'd suffered serious injuries whilst exploring the skull mines. Currently, she's in stable condition, but I am calling you anyway to-" 

The call was abruptly cut short on the other end. Harvey wasn't aware of this until he heard the dial tone, however. When he was, he ended up hanging up before it started making that awful rapid beeping. 

A couple minutes later, he could then hear the door to the clinic be practically shoved open. It sounded like the door itself ended up breaking off its hinges, it'd been pushed so hard. A couple of frantic words from Maru followed, finishing with the sound of high heels approaching the beds. 

...

"Where is she?!" Haley didn't even bother announcing herself to the receptionist upon arrival. She just clambered on in to the back, where all the beds were. Her face was flushed and she was panting as she stopped, trying to catch her breath. "Tell me where she is!" 

Haley's question was answered pretty quickly when she turned her head. Lying on the bed in her peripheral vision, the farmer was wrapped up in bandages like a half-finished mummy. She was also groaning loudly, clearly still hurting. Haley didn't even bother to acknowledge the doctor, now mostly focused on her poor wife. 

"Sweetie?" When the farmer heard Haley coming closer after catching her breath, she turned her head to look at her. Despite the agony she was still in (no amount of painkillers, opiates, or morphine could ever numb her up enough), the farmer flashed a toothy grin at her as she winced. 

"Hi there, babe," she managed to rasp out to her. All of Haley's frustrations and irritations were forgotten now, as she went over and sat at her bedside. 

Haley just let out an awkward laugh at this.

"You idiot," Haley then said to her wife. "I was so worried about you the whole time I ran here." Now Haley reached over to tuck the farmer's hair behind one of her ears. The both of them were quiet now for a few moments, before the farmer tapped Haley's hand to get her attention. 

"Hm?" Haley was made aware of something that sat on the bedside table on the other side. It looked rather... misshapen. "Is that...?" 

The farmer nodded, watching Haley now stand back up to get a closer look. 

"Found it in a slime's stomach," she told her in a hoarse voice. "I remembered it was your favorite kind, so I made sure I got a hold of it somehow." Seeing the purple globs of slime on the thing led credence to this.

Despite herself, Haley took a nearby scalpel and tray to use as a makeshift knife and plate. It took a little while to cut out a proper slice, but Haley managed to do so, before taking a bite.

Right away, the bitterness and gritty substance of the slime made itself known while Haley ate it. Not only that, but the cake itself was a tad soggy on the inside. The frosting was also mixing in with the slime and cake, causing a nasty concoction of sorts. Half of the little heart candies on the top were gone, and the ones remaining were mostly melted into the frosting. 

It was the single most delicious thing that Haley had ever eaten in her life. When she was finished (she'd tried not to grimace while she ate the entire slice), she looked back over at her wife. As she did, she wiped a falling tear away with the back of her hand. 

"Happy Birthday, babe," the farmer croaked out, before welcoming Haley leaning in and giving her a kiss. 

She was still in trouble for being so reckless about her near-fatal excursion, but Haley was willing to forgive her for that. As long as she came home alive and safely, that was really all that mattered. 


End file.
